User talk:Blue Ninjakoopa
http://img145.imageshack.us/img145/6321/4dvpqq9rq5fq3.gif Welcome to my talk page. Here are the rules: *No flaming, cursing or any other form of hatred. *Don't come here thinking you know moar than I do, because you don't. *Do not act like an incompetent troll and talk about my friends. This will result in a block. *Do not feed the birds. They'll end up feasting on your flesh, followed by your intestines. *Have fun. :D No problem! That's alright! I'm fine with the whole thing, haha. Merry Christmas, btw! EmptyStar 14:37, 25 December 2008 (UTC) OK Fixed it. I've shortened it a lot. --Timson622222 22:29, 25 December 2008 (UTC) Merry Christmas! I've seen you around and wanted to wish you a Merry Christmas! With Christmas Cheer -- Kirby111 Talk to me 01:23, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Arena Winners Hi Blue! I have a request, can you do what you did with the FA pages to the Super Star Arena Winners? Right now, the SSA winners have the icon (and some text stating that they won) at the top of the page. But can we put just the icon up in the upper right-hand corner? Thanks! EmptyStar 18:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Sup You're that guy from arwingpedia right? Wartortle28 02:35, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Holy crap, then you're the same guy my friend was harassing there, rofl.. Small Internet, eh? Wartortle28 02:56, 28 December 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, he told me you and some guy called SuperFuzzy or something kept banning him so he kept using proxies to come back. Wartortle28 05:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::Please do, he's incredibly annoying. You want his youtube account username? Wartortle28 19:54, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :::: Alright, it's khmertrlad, though the letters are randomly capitalized. Not that it matters when typing in the name, though. Wartortle28 21:24, 28 December 2008 (UTC) A few promotions Hi Blue! I hope you had a great new year! Anyway, I know that Max doesn't want us making anymore sysops, but he hasn't been here in a few months. So, Kirby111 and Ville10 have both been a HUGE help with the level revamping, so I really think they should be promoted to sysops. If there's no more room for anymore sysops, we could always demote the ones who haven't been here in two years like Katshuma and KirbyFan. Thanks again! EmptyStar 20:10, 10 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Inactive admins Hey Blue. Only someone with Wikia Staff access can remove adminship (I only have Helper access). In my opinion, the best person to handle this, since it's a gaming wiki, is KyleH, because he started out on the Gaming Team like me. Just repeat the message you left me, and I'm sure he'll take care of it the next time he logs on. JoePlay (talk) 20:56, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Who are exactly you? why r u talking 2 meh? btw are you User: Max3?Princess Grapes Butterfly 23:32, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks so very much! I'll do my best here and make you proud! P.S. I didn't feed the birds =D, -- [[User:Kirby111|'DINNER!']] Talk to me 00:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :Thanks man. Oh, and now that you've played a Nitrome game I could use some help editing Nitrome Wiki, can't do it alone. :P.S. I wasn't supposed to feed the birds!?!?!?! Aug! *Is killed and becomes carrion by vultures* :P.S.S. Ahhugg! They're back! *CENSORD IMAGE* *CENSORD WORDS* : Well you were gone... ...me and ES, fixed the template, and then I protected Kirby (Wii) for I think a good reason, just saying. P.S. I finally made a siggy. Hello Hello there Blue Ninjakoopa! I have to say any work you have done on this wiki is really helping it a lot (no offense to User:EmptyStar). I haven't been here in a while, so I'm glad you and the other terrific users here have helped keep this wiki in ship shape. User:Novafan365. :Dood? Did you like die or something? DINNER! My ship sails in the morning! I wonder what's for DINNER! I'm so hungry, I could eat an octorok! MAH BOI, this peace is what ALL true warriors strive for! I hope she made lotsa SPAGHETTI! ALL TOASTAS TOAST TOAST! I could go on for days... Good to see someone else enjoys them as muck as I do! :DADONGOS! YESH! The Chene I faced this guy named The Chene from AiB....he is a spammy Toon Link. Wanna try him? His username is "thechene". --'OxicoI hear voices crying ' 22:43, 30 January 2009 (UTC) SSA talk page redo and next challenge. After the tie between Heavy Mole and Heavy Lobster is broken, We should do another challenge or two before we remodel the talk page, which has gotten out of control, haha! The best challenge suggestion there is between Marx Soul and Drawcia Soul. The caption being "A soulful clash between two final bosses. Will Drawcia paint circles around this dastardly foe or will Marx Soul be the one laughing in the end?". The arena should be Bubbly Clouds, and the arena image should be (Image:Bubbly Clouds 2.PNG). Would you be alright with that? EmptyStar 01:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) :That talk page is getting out of control, and that battle is a good idea... ::We also should get all the archives up. Question concerning Template:CopyAbilities If you give your ok, I'll create spoiler-function to hide it automatically, and show it by clicking. I thought it'll be useful to ask you first, before doing anything. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 18:24, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Alright, then I'm starting to add these function and give you some templates for using them, but it may takes til tomorrow. Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 19:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:06, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :Btw, nice birds. No, I won't ask for your friends, even I wouldn't have any problem with a block :) So this is new version of copy abilities template: Marta Ägnös Helper @ Wikia (Talk, MUM, PM, fr.wikia, Pik, de.wikia) 20:10, 17 February 2009 (UTC) >.< BWAHAHA! moar kirby stuff http://smouch.net/lol/ 23:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) So I herd U Liek Utueb Poopz? 8UlzPSpGN8U *avoids the birds* -SwordKnight Enemy Infoboxes Hi again Blue! We need to fix up the enemy infoboxes. First, I propose changing the "First Appearance" section so everything fits on one line. Also, we should two-tone the inbox, making the name, full name, and ability sections to the pale yellow, and leaving the rest the light blue (just like we did with the level infoboxes). Thanks again! EmptyStar 23:44, 13 March 2009 (UTC) :D: So you'll do it..? EmptyStar 02:54, 14 March 2009 (UTC) ::Don't worry, Ville might be able to do it. EmptyStar 14:43, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Category Madness Blue, this new category feature is giving our users nervous breakdowns and bouts of depression! Help us learn! D= 01:45, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I don't gettit! ::Oh, sorry! I didn't get time to actually write out a reply! It was just that we were struggling adding categories. But we settled that. Now I think we need to address the main page (again). The poll runs off into the FA space. We should fix that. D= EmptyStar 20:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :::In addition to the above comment, I found something else we should address; the lack of KatAM official art. I found (low quality pics of Cupie and Boxy (so we need higher qualities of those) and I found a pic of Mini Kirby on Youtube. It features three different sized Kirbies running to the left. I also saw art of King Golem. I'm sure there's more too. I have no idea where we could find good quality pics, but do you know of anyplace? EmptyStar 01:16, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I've just been hung up with other things, I haven't gotten around to replying to people, haha. About the OSTs, if they were officially released as CDs/albums, then we should make them a page (like the Kirby 64 music). But ones that were never officially released (like almost all handhelds), then we shouldn't make them a page. And no, KRR won't get a page. It's a fan site. EmptyStar 15:48, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Sup? w00t Ur back! What happend dood? When you got time we should Brawl some more :P HEY!! Hey Blue! Im back! After a long time too. How hav you been? User:DragoonRider :Yo, Blue. You there??? User:DragoonRider DRider User talk:DragoonRider Talk Greetings. It's been quite a while. So, what has fallen upon us?--KirbyFan (talk| ) 01:24, 6 May 2009 (UTC) No problems No, there's no problems; I'm just prioritizing. With the exception of KSSU and KAR (which don't even need to be rewritten) no one ever seems to go on the game pages. The character pages/levels are much more popular, which are what I've been working on, sorry if it seems like I've been ignoring you. EmptyStar 22:01, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :No I never said I was working on any game pages, I've been rewriting Whispy Woods and coordinating the level revamps again. EmptyStar 23:51, 12 May 2009 (UTC) So you think I'm power-crazy? I don't think I'm really abusing my power... I was protecting userpages that belonged to my fellow sysops, because I thought they wouldn't want their userpages vandalized. Also, about the banning-of-the-page-vandalizing-anons thing, maybe I am being a little too strict... but of course, we sysops all hate that dang vandalism, and you know, I thought that this wiki was suffering from more and more vandalism recently...--KirbyFan (talk| ) 00:24, 24 June 2009 (UTC) *Hello?-- KirbyFan(talk• • ) 15:31, 1 July 2009 (UTC) **Hello?-- KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 16:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) Hello?-- KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 16:44, 1 July 2009 (UTC) :Hello?-- KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 16:45, 1 July 2009 (UTC) ::Hello? Are you on this wiki at all?--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 21:19, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Reply: ಠ_ಠ Uh... fine, I guess? But, the thing is that a lot of our admins (and some of our other users) are on lengthy hiatuses or even downright leaving this place, and we are getting more messages from spammers, trolls, and vandals. And some of our articles... well yeah, we may have improved greatly since last year, but some of them still need vast improvement...--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 15:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Reply: lolno I don't see anything wrong with what I'm doing to the Curling Stone article.--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 20:33, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Reply: I do apologize (a message from you, Blue Ninjakoopa, not me) You know, I wasn't trying to grant adminship to random users. I thought BrawlFan181 was a useful user...--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 20:41, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Reply: lolno (your second comment) How the hell did you assume that I said we're "working slaves"? I never said anything like that.--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 20:52, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Reply: lolno (your third comment) 1. I don't see anything wrong with that. 2. I wasn't trying to work him into adminship. I thought he was a useful user, asked him if he wanted adminship, he said "yes", and I fulfilled his wish. 3. What abuse? --'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 20:59, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Reply: lolno (your fourth comment) 1. Not sure what to do about that. 2. Fine then. 3. You did not answer my question...--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 21:51, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Reply: lolno (your fifth comment) 1. I'm not making them for no reason. 2. Is it not obvious to you? 3. WHAT ARE YOU SO PISSED OFF ABOUT?! --'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 22:01, 5 July 2009 (UTC) Reply: lolno (your sixth comment) 1. Still, it's not reasonless... and what spelling errors? 2. What I was trying to say there is that I was saying "Fine" about your response to what I was saying about BrawlFan181's adminship issue. 3. I see that you're annoyed. That's what I think "pissed out" kinda means. --unsigned comment by KirbyFan (talk•blog• • ) Ugh... What were we arguing about originally? I know it had something to do with BrawlFan181 and Curling Stone...--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 22:16, 5 July 2009 (UTC) I'm here Sorry, something came up. I'm not sure how active I can be this week, but I promise I'll get back Saturday. EmptyStar 18:36, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :Its not that I refuse to redo the game pages, I'm just prioritizing. I think the general makeup of the user that come here are looking for info on enemies and their favorite characters, not really info on the games. But yeah, you're completely right about the game pages, they're awful, haha. I'll get to redoing the game pages tomorrow. Sorry for slacking, haha. And is that you in your icon/avatar thing? You look so... familiar.. :D EmptyStar 06:21, 10 July 2009 (UTC) ::Sure. And some of the people at KRR are still begrudged about the whole Kirbypedia thing. I found one person actually admit to vandalising us becuase of it (scroll down/Ctrl F here:http://kirby.classicgaming.gamespy.com/info/mailbag/mailbag67.html). The funny thing is, I doubt he's even been at Kirbypedia, and is just attacking us based on rumors he heard. Luckily, most of the staff there are nice and stick up for us. =DEmptyStar 01:52, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Hi! I'm going on vaction and I won't be back until next Saturday. The place I'm staying might not have internet, but if it does I'll try to check in from time-to-time. Don't start another/ join a fight with Kirbyfan, and make sure nothing gets out of control. Bye! Have fun while I'm away! EmptyStar 06:22, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Heeeeeeeeyyyyy I'M BACK! HAO AWEZUM IZ DAT???? Sure, lets be frendz agen. ParaGoomba 03:33, 13 July 2009 (UTC) ... You have returned? It's been a long time.--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 17:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) So... ...You want me to change the featured article? Sure. But do you have any suggestions?--'KirbyFan(talk•blog• • )' 23:58, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Sir, did you read it when I said, "Wait, I have an idea..."?--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 15:57, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't remove that comment of mine with, "Wait, I have an idea...". You did.--KirbyFan(talk•blog• • ) 19:39, 15 July 2009 (UTC) What? You think it is abuse that I am protecting every single template? Do they (the staff) think it's abuse?!-- 19:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :And don't you dare f*** Template:KFS2 again!-- 19:44, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Hey! What did you do?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! -- 21:23, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :...? http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 21:27, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Never mind.--unsigned comment by KirbyFan (talk•blog• • ) Fuck you for calling me a fucking idiot.-- 21:47, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :You seriously need to calm down. I should not have personally attacked you, but you're being an obnoxious jackass without any concern for the other users of the wiki. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 21:50, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::You...were the one who pulled the last straw by cursing another user... ...but we both need to calm down...-- 21:53, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::no u http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 21:55, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::::WE BOTH NEED TO-- 14:55, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::::Hello?-- 20:00, 26 July 2009 (UTC) I'm about to pull my hair out. I'm starting to lose my patience. All I asked was that the poll gets changed once a month, and the next thing I see is the poll gettting changed back-and-forth. I mean, I coudn't make it any clearer, I've blatently said it out loud over and over, but it's still getting changed right under my nose. It's curretnly the 28th, was it immpossible to wait just another 2 days before changing it? I'm sorry if I'm losing my temper, but we all REALLY need to buckle down and try to get this Wiki organised, and we can't do it if the only 3 remaining active admin get into petty fights every month and can't agree on anything. So, I'll let it slide this one month, but please do not'' change the poll again until Sept 1. Thanks, and welcome back! EmptyStar 01:58, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :The only reason that the poll isn't/wasn't getting a good amount of votes is becuase it was added halfway through the month. I put up the original on July first but then someone (I forgot who, it might have been Kirbyfan, but I don't want to point fingers), so then I had to change it back, and that was when you changed it yesterday. It was nothing about anything like "I wanted my poll to be superior" or anything, I was just trying to strickly abide by the one poll per month rule. But whatever, it's in the past now, and you're right, we shouldn't bother about arguing about it anymore. Just make sure the poll doesn't get changed until sept 1st. :As for the games, I told you, I'm still prioratizing (sp? sorry, spellcheck doens't work on my lap top). First off, I'm not geared to writing game pages, especially since I don't own many of them, nor am I good at figuring out features/ controls/ reception and all that kind of stuff. And besides KSSU and KAR the game pages aren't that popular. The enemy pages are where most of our popularity is at. The one thing IMO our Wiki has above all others are good enemy pages, and that's why its important to maintain them. But I'll see what I can do. EmptyStar 21:27, 29 July 2009 (UTC) What the... ...I do not think that only my edits are important. And don't you dare call me a fag (because I ain't even gay), you troll.-- 22:07, 29 July 2009 (UTC) PA? What's that?-- 23:09, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :BTW, I'm not new the Internet.-- 23:10, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::And regardless of whether or not I'm a troll, I must say you've been a troll before.-- 23:13, 29 July 2009 (UTC) :::So you can counter proof of your trolling? A load of bullshit. You called me a "fucking idiot" here.-- 23:23, 29 July 2009 (UTC) ::::I never called you "a load of bullshit". I called your statements about your trolling "a load of bullshit". How did you misinterpret that? And I ain't a "newfag".-- 23:30, 29 July 2009 (UTC) What is a sockpuppet/sockpuppeteer? I really never understood?-- 06:14, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Fake account, back in the good ol' MarioWiki/Userpedia days... *Flashback* ...I myself had one, I believe it was Jigglypuff_L33t_Bomber_of_Worlds, good times... wat Yeah... I do. Since I was 3 or 4, actually. Max2 I like all 1st-stage or Baby Pokemon. Max2 Mah fave Pokeyman has to be Garchomp or Drapion.-- :Lucario and Typhlosion! I requested for admin so please support me! P.S. I won't be here until the 7th.-- Arrgh... Your denial is fuckin' annoying. YOU HAVE ALSO BEEN A REAL ASSHOLE.-- 14:25, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :You called me a "fucking idiot" here, for example.-- 14:29, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::>:-( -- 14:31, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::Now stop denying your trolling.-- 14:40, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Seriously.-- 14:40, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I mean it.-- 14:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Did you need to write about it 5 times on this page? :::::::I'm trying to get my point across.-- 15:28, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Ok Blue Ninjakoopa, are you calling me a "mentally challenged horse"?!-- 15:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :And I ain't a "newfag", and I already gave Crystal lucario back his powers.-- 16:00, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::That would be an odd insult... :::What? "Mentally challenged horse"?-- 16:13, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::And you were being a troll, Blue Ninjakoopa. And I was only using that label on you, Blue Ninjakoopa.-- 16:15, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes the horse thing. :::::Well then, don't call me that. And Blue Ninjakoopa, you were a troll. Now stop pretending you're some sort of sophisticated blah blah blah...-- 16:19, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Please stop trolling me, it's annoying. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif '''Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:21, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::Stop trolling me then.-- 16:32, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I'm not trolling you tbh. If you don't stop I'll sing... http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:34, 5 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Sing what? :::::::::::Depends. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 16:41, 5 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::This is a Triumph! Bannage Good job with blocking Fan but, what was with Banning me for Grand Theft Not-Auto, E for cannabilism, and yourself for blackness? :Oh and B-4 I forget... Can you bump Game up to Admin? (Or me up to 'Crat?) YES!-- :YESH! YESH! YESH!-- What? No, I'm not ignoring you (or am I....). What is it? EmptyStar 06:51, 12 August 2009 (UTC) :What do you mean I'm leaving you out of decisions? If this is about me putting CL in charge of KSSA, that's becasue I thought you would be too busy to do it. But, if you would like to help, I think its time for the KSSA talk page to be archived. Yeah, I still don't know how to archinve. Haha. EmptyStar 16:53, 12 August 2009 (UTC) ::T_T Copy, New Page, Paste, Edit... Hey Blue guy! My headline is actually a joke that I put together. It's supposed to be a Red vs. Blue reference... anyways that's not what I wanted to tell you. What I was actually gonna say was that I agree with you in that the real KirbyFan is a jerk! I'm not saying this site is bad but unless he changes his fucking attitude, quits "trolling" or whatever the hell it's called, and forgives people for stuff like I do all the time... I might have to quit editing and find another site... and yet I can't bring myself to do that. I don't know why but I guess I actually like the drama or something... I don't know. 01:50, 13 August 2009 (UTC) ...and by the way... where did you get those birds? That seems really cool. 00:24, 14 August 2009 (UTC) :Troll = Annoying Doche. Oh, the drama here is weak, you should see Pikipedia... lol... I'm gay! -- 16:33, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :>.< Oi, the trouble begins... ::wut http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:04, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::KirbyFan is back, and uh... Gay? ::::ROFL Who did that?! XD LOL!!! ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 00:02, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::ROFL ::::::ROFL R to the P to the Wyb 00:07, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::ROFL ::::::::ROFLMAO ---- Umbreon =P 02:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::LOLROFLMAO EmptyStar 02:14, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::LOLZORZROFLMAO x9000 ---- Umbreon =P 02:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::Wait... who did that? ---- Umbreon =P 02:18, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::¿Espera… quién hizo eso? EmptyStar 02:26, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::STOP ALL THAT RACKET I'M TRYIN TUH SLEEP!!!1 dern kids prancin around my lawn with yer techowhatnotthingamajiggers http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:34, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::oh mon dieu ! Vous personne âgée folle, comment le défi vous insultent ma télévision et téléphone mobile!! EmptyStar 02:38, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::sorry i onry speak engrish http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 02:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Я только говорю немца EmptyStar 02:57, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::˙ǝıp puɐ ǝɹnlıɐɟ ɹǝʌıl ɐ ɹǝɟɟns llıʍ noʎ ɹo pıɐs noʎ ʇɐɥʍ ǝɯ llǝʇ ˙ɥsılƃuǝ ʞɐǝds ʎluo ı 'ʎlsnoıɹǝs http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 08:49, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Spanish, French, Language I don't know, upside down.... how do you get it upsidedown? ::::::::::::::::::::Secret ;> http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 13:48, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::Ok... ::::::::::::::::::::::::But I don't wanna die of ǝɹnlıɐɟ ɹǝʌıl! Can I die of something less gruesome? EmptyStar 17:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Line up the shot, Hold Breath, Aim, and... *BANG* *E loses head* ::::::::::::::::::::::::::Crystal Lucario wins, FATALITY ---- Umbreon =P 19:22, 19 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::BOOM! HEADSHOT!!! ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 18:14, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Youtube account created! Hey Blue I just created a youtube account... the only problem is the email address I used is an old one and I can't really use it fully. Since you have a Youtube account that's why I'm asking you. How do I bring up an old address? :You know BNK? And waddya mean? ::I don't know. http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:17, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Well I heard he has a Youtube account but I don't really know... by the way... IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZOR!!! BLAUGGHHHH!!! ~UltimateKirbyfan out! 18:13, 20 August 2009 (UTC) How do i put images into enemy infoboxes? I have a picture of an N-Z to put in the N-Z article but how does it go into the infobox? Gold Starman--Starman125 21:31, September 19, 2009 (UTC) :Oi, take and put it where it says image...